


On Our Wedding Day

by clonestar1



Category: GOT7, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonestar1/pseuds/clonestar1
Summary: Park Jinyoung is a dutiful firefighter who lives under busy duty calls and is engaged with his fiancée, Kang Jiyeon, who has a busier schedule as a 2nd-year general surgery resident at Kwangju College hospital. They are supposed to get married but an accident stopping them in the midway.Will marriage eventually happens?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. D-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nervous soon-to-be bride living her nosy life.

**_Kwangju College Hospital._ **   
**_D-10 to the Wedding Day._ **

Is there any less busy day at the ER? The answer is straight up to the no, big no, as doctors and nurses keep running here and there treating emergency patients with the various condition. The myth that encircled within the ER team is never to say 'such a silent day'. It'll be a jinx that will summon more patients coming to the ER. 

  
As normal as the other days, there are not many patients flooding the ER tonight. All the patients were supervised under the nurses, so the residents can catch a break before any emergency calls. The two residents who are on their night call, Jiyeon and Mark, quickly rush to the pantry to cook some late dinner. 

Jiyeon opens up the drawer and sees a bunch of ramyeon with other instant foods.

"Mark, what do you want to eat?" she asked her colleague who already sitting in the table while playing games on his phone. 

"Extra spicy ramyeon with egg, please." 

"Two eggs?" 

"Three." 

Her eyebrow furls. "You sure? Are you challenging the pimple to come out on your nose?" 

"Well, I can just rub a pimple gel on it, you know." 

"Yeah, yeah, sure." 

As the water preparing to boil, Jiyeon pouring instant coffee to the cups. She knows very well that drinking coffee and eating ramyeon at the same time is asking for death but they have no choice besides just let it pass like they are not the expert of health. And Mark of course does not have time to criticize what Jiyeon did as he is much occupied to kill his enemy right now. 

"Is Woori okay? I heard she had a bad cramp today." 

"She's okay thanks to the meds. She always has it hard though." 

"Well, you sure know it _well_." Jiyeon put attention to her words, which pokes reaction from Mark who drifted from his phone for a while. 

"What?"

"What?" 

"What do you mean by 'you sure know it well'." 

"Don't play innocent, Mark. Just admit it, I'm good." 

"Gosh," he sighs. "Do you think I am that dirty?" 

"Sometimes?" 

"Good. Because yeah, you cannot forever think of me as an innocent." His reply is calm rather than annoyed. "Speaking of innocence, how many days left to your wedding?" 

"Umm… About ten days?" 

"Time surely flies so fast." 

"Yeah." Suddenly she drops her chopsticks in a dramatic way. "And I'm growing nervous! Can you imagine that, Mark? What should I do? Should I cancel the marriage?" 

Dealing with the dramatic ass of Jiyeon is such a routine, so he instantly gives her an indifferent facial expression. "You know, sometimes I want to have a drink with Jinyoung and tell him that he should be the one who cancels the marriage because who in the sane head wants to marry a lunatic like you?" 

"Right?" She put on a frowning face. "And by the way, that's the longest word you said for today." 

"Thanks." 

As soon as the ramyeon is ready, the two busy slurping the noodle like there is no tomorrow. It is understandable, as residents, they have to be ready all the time to answer an emergency call.

They emptied the pan in less than five minutes and call it to end with a cup of coffee while ranting about their merciless duties as the second and fourth-year residents. 

"I had a 56-years woman came to the ER with her left hand wrapped in a thick blanket," Jiyeon opens the exclusive chit chat session with her long-time friend. "She was injured after tripped on the bathroom and no one was available to help, so she had to wrap herself using whatever near her, which was a white flowery thick blanket that turned red now." 

"What's the diagnosis?" 

"A ruptured extensor carpi urinalis with trauma. The bleeding was not that severe though she suffered from a big cut." 

Mark nods his head. "Who was attending the surgery? Was it Dr. Moon Jiyoon?" 

"Nope, she was leaving for a consortium in Vienna. Dr. Heo Daniel did the surgery and how I wished I can always be his pupils because he's very kind-hearted to let me watch the surgery from the close." 

"Agree. I had surgery once with him and I can say he's pretty humble to let me be his assistant on the first day of my fourth-year residency." 

"How about you? Was the man who suddenly unconscious in the hall moved to the ICU?" 

"Yeah, and it was a severe hemorrhage after his head crashing a brick wall while working at the construction site. Poor him, he has no family so the social department has to track down people he recently contacted to become his guardian."

"And how's the ending?" 

He shakes his head. "None was available to become his guardian; therefore the surgery was delayed until someone voluntarily signed up for him." 

"Poor him… He must be upset. Anyway, Mark, can I ask you a favor?" 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"How do I send a skin in a game? My little brother kept asking for it to this dumb sister. Ugh, he was being addicted to games these days." 

While washing the bowls, the enthusiast gamer teaches the newbie how to send a skin to her younger sister. Since Jiyeon is not that into a game, she let Mark do all the work to buy a skin for her little annoying brother who kept asking a skin for his game character. 

"Here," Mark returned her golden rose phone. "I've purchased it through the app and all you need to do is to authorize the payment." 

"Gosh, thank you, finally I can sleep in peace." 

"You should pay me." 

"I will! Just count me how much I owe you." 

"Plus the interest." 

"Meh, such a petty man."

* * *

The ER is still as calm as when they left for dinner. Since the final exam is around the corner, all residents at Kwangju College Hospital are amping themselves to face it.

There are always two types of residents during the crucial time of the final exam; one is _a-somewhat-nerd-but-actually-procrastinator_ like Jiyeon who already drowned her face on materials given by their seniors, and the other is _a-smartass-who-doesn't-care-about-exams_ like the pro gamer Mark.

It's already way past midnight when Jiyeon found missed calls from her fiancé on her phone. She looks up at the clock above the ER's door; it's almost 3AM so calling him back will not do much but hey! Her phone is ringing just at the time. No way that he's still up at this hour, right?

Without a single doubt, she picked the call. "Hello, it's Kwangju College Hospital. Hit number 1 if you need assistance from the physician and hit number 2 if you need ears from your girlfriend slash fiancée." 

Jinyoung decides to play along with her lame joke. "Beep—I just pressed number 2, so can I talk to my girlfriend right now?" 

"Your girlfriend, Kang Jiyeon, is here! What can I help you, dearest soon-to-be a husband?" 

"Can you come home and give me a cuddle?" 

"Hahahaha. Sadly, no." Her rejection is just as fast as Flash running. "What are you doing at this late hour? Should you be somewhere in your bed dreaming about me?" 

"I wished so but a nightmare forced me to wake up." 

"Oooh, my poor boy! Have you tried drinking milk right before landed your head on the pillow?" 

"I guess that'll be bad. The gas within my stomach will be up to my throat." 

"That's my boy! You digest my medical rants pretty well these days." 

Though they are miles separated, Jiyeon can still feel drowsiness in Jinyoung's hoarse voice. He must have been tired after pulling an all-nighter day before due to a fire incident at a motel in Gochang-gun.

It was caused by a careless smoker who smoked near a gas pipe that eventually leads to a huge accident that damaged the whole building including the neighbor's houses. Thankfully there were none of the injured persons and the culprit was instantly captured by the police when he was about fleeing from his house. 

"Jiyeon-ah? You still there?" The sound of Jinyoung calling her name waking her up from oozing too far. "Was the study very hard that you've lost all your energy?" 

"No, not really. I was spazzing out," she quickly replies. "How was your day? Is your wrist still hurts from yesterday's accident?" 

Jinyoung touches the area of his left wrist which he injured a bit during the accident. "A little? I have sprinkled the ointment around it. And how was yours? Wasn't today your shift with Mark?" 

"Mark? Yeah, he's here and…" Her gaze shifted toward the person whom Jinyoung mentioned. "Asleep. Gosh, sometimes I envy his smartass brain that doesn't even put an ounce of worries even though the exam period is right under our nose. Meanwhile, the rock head here is trying to survive the blood bath with any leftover energy." 

"Cheer up! This too shall pass." 

"And sometimes I wish you ever experienced how it hard to be a second-year resident too."

"Hahahaha~ Nope, thanks. The role of being a supportive boyfriend fits me just right." Weirdly, the crisp sound of his laugh can immediately soothe her stress away. "By the way, seems like you've changed the Netflix password. Mind to tell me the new ones? Since I am too bored to occupy this sofa by myself." 

"Me—what? The Netflix password? Wait, you don't say that you are in my house, lying in my fluffy sofa trying to hack the access, right?" 

"Congratulations, you've guessed right!" 

"……." 

"Of course no, duh. Why would I trespass into a woman's nest," Jinyoung replied. "I tried to put my birthday but it's wrong, then I put your birthday, it's the same. What is the right password?" 

"Try again." 

"Which ones? Your birthday?" 

"No, think harder, Oppa. _What could be my password?_ " 

The sound of working machines within Jinyoung's brain can be heard loud and clear in her ear. She badly wants to laugh but holds it to teach her fiancé some lesson because he tried to hack her Netflix accouny.

After a minute of silence, the familiar opening tone resonates through their call. It's a sign that Jinyoung has successfully guessed Jiyeon's Netflix password.

"Ah, so this is your new password," Jinyoung laughs contentedly. 

"What is it?" 

"The date of our wedding. Your mind is very easy to read." 

"Hey, at least praise me, I'm trying to be more romantic these days."

The smile on his lips surges up although Jiyeon obviously cannot see it. "I'm proud of you, for real." 

"Thank you. Now enjoy your Netflix session and do not touch my account!" 

"Why?" he playfully asked. "Do you hide something from me? Such as… your watching history?" 

"Wow, how can your mind be that dirty, hun? I just started to watch a series and your touch might mess up with the recent list. Please just behave and enjoy your own Netflix account, okie?" 

"Sounds good. Now go sleep, you kiddo." 

"I will, in five minutes. Have a good night, oldie."

"No _'I love you'_?" 

"I hate you, mwah."

* * *


	2. D-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is worried if Jiyeon feels guilty over their wedding preparation.

_**Sangmu 119 Fire Station, Kwangju** _   
_**D-7 to the Wedding Day** _

The sun already set and that's a sign for Jinyoung to pack his stuff into the bag. He ready to calls it a day when his two childhood friends, Jackson Wang and Lim Jaebeom, came to his station only to ask for a big bachelor party tonight at his house. 

"I can't. Sorry bros, I have packed schedule ahead of my wedding." He has to refuse the request as he remembers the task of writing down the names of guests that will be attending his wedding. "The invitations are waiting for me." 

"Oh, come on. We will help you later with it, okay?" Jackson begging with his cute voice. "But please let us throw a party before you are escaping from the lonely bachelor club with Jaeb-Hyung." 

"Hey! Since when it is called a lonely bachelor club?!" Jaebeom who busy texting on his phone quickly refutes to Jackson's statement. "I have dated a decent number of girls just like Jinyoung, so I cannot take your slander." 

"What a big fat liar," Jackson retorted. "I only saw you've dated around one girl though, Hyung?" 

The two ready to start a childish fight over the invalid argument of Jaebeom but Jinyoung's laugh stopping them immediately. They looked at him with full curiosity in their eyes, worried if the wedding matters have caused him a high level of stress but truthfully, Jinyoung is just enjoying the moment. 

"Jinyoung, you OK? Tell us if the wedding stressed you much," Jackson checked his friend's forehead. "It's not hot so he's supposedly normal. Or did Jiyeon prescribed the wrong medicine for you?" 

"No, no… I'm totally okay. Go home already you two." 

"So, no bachelor party?" Jackson's face covered in disappointment. "Are you that busy that we can't give you one last big present before you become a married man?" 

"Eii, why so sad, Jackson-ah," Jinyoung quickly calms down his friend. "I plan to have it day after tomorrow, considering I will be finished with all the preparations around that time. So, bear with it, okay? We will throw a grand party as you want." 

"Yeah, Jack, let him breathe," the big hyung added. "We should figure out if others can join the party too, so let's contact them all to set up the date, okay? Meanwhile, Jinyoung, take care of yourself. Your wedding is coming soon, so make sure you and Jiyeon are in good condition." 

"Ay, ay, captain." 

"Alright then, let's catch our friends!" The smile in Jackson's face is back upon his hyung's words. The two waving at Jinyoung as they walked out of his office. "Bye, Jinyoung! See you soon!" 

Jinyoung keeps looking at them until their backs disappear behind the door. He has grown up along with Jackson and Jaebeom; shared a bowl of soup and even passed the up and downs of life together.

The two, along with the other four, are the biggest supporters in his life. When his big family offended his career as a firefighter, they stood up for him. And when other people were mocking his decision to marry a doctor, the six defended him in a way that touched both him and his fiancée. 

He arrived at his own home at 8PM sharp. While checking texts from Jiyeon, he cooks instant kimchi soup and re-heat the instant rice he saved on the container. 

> [From: Jiyeonie]   
> Sweetie, I cannot go home earlier. I am sorry you have to do all the invitations, I really am.
> 
> [To: Jiyeonie]   
> It's okay. Take care, okie?
> 
> [From: Jiyeonie]  
> Whatcha doin'? 
> 
> [To: Jiyeonie]  
> Re-heating instant rice and kimchi soup. You?

The timer in the microwave beeps thrice to tell Jinyoung that his instant rice is ready. He is about to dig the food when suddenly the phone rings. Obviously, it's from his protective fiancée who is currently roaming around the hospital's hall.

"Yes, Jiyeon-ah?" 

"Aigo, why you still eat instant foods?? Go order some freshly prepared soup, hun." The moment he picked up the call, he's flooded with her nagging. "The squid soup near your apartment is the best!" 

Since he can't stop the nagging, he just laughs it off. "How do you know?"

"I had it last week by myself. Seriously, the flavor is to die for."

"Really? Maybe I should try it soon. Let's eat it together?" 

"This week? I don't think I can go home earlier; I have three surgeries lined up till the end of this week." 

Jinyoung's voice tuned to be sad. "So does it mean I will not see your face for the rest of this week? What a bummer. Our wedding is days to come and I cannot even see your nose?" 

"I…" Jiyeon bites her lower lips. A heavy dilemma weighs her heart at once. "I will try to seek time to off earlier tomorrow. See? I love you this much, Jinyoung-Oppa." 

"Alright!" He beams upon her statement. "Or if anything, I can just stop by the hospital tomorrow. Mark and Woori texted me that they wanted to see my face before marry you." 

"Ah, those two." She sounds hateful. "If that doesn't bother you, then please do, Oppa. You can bring the invitations too; I will help as much as possible. You know, I don't want you to feel that you are the only one who married. Part of me is currently being guilty of letting you handle the wedding alone." 

"Jiyeon-ah, it's okay. It's not like we can help it. Believe me; I never feel anything like that, not even once. So, don't be guilty, okay? Stay assured and trusts me." 

"Oppa, can I run and hug you now?" 

"Hahaha… Please do, you're much welcomed." 

"Alright then, I will not bother you anymore. Enjoy your meal and have a good night!"

"Have a good night too, Jiyeon-ah." 

The long conversation ended up within a second. The phone screen is already blackened, but he keeps staring at it for a while. Presumably because he, in fact, is bothered by how she blames herself for not being able to help him prepares the wedding.

Jinyoung is totally okay with it, he even offers himself to single-handedly handles all things related to the wedding so Jiyeon can focus on her residency, but upon hearing his fiancée's opinion, he cannot help but be worried if his effort actually goes too much. 

_It's not too much_ , he mumbles to himself. _We have agreed on our parts and she's doing it better than me, so it's never too much. You gotta stay sane, Jinyoung. Remember, your wedding is coming up soon._

Jinyoung shakes his head to get rid of any bad thoughts and focusing on his meals instead. After his fully-instant dinner, he takes a bundle of invitation from the box in the corner. It is the invitation that Jiyeon has designed during her break three months ago.

The simple design with the mix of ivory and soft peach is the choice that they both agreed to put it as the concept for their wedding invitation. He looks at the guest list which contains a total of 100 guest's names. Half of them are familiar with Jinyoung, such as his big families from both mom and dad's side, and a few of his friends from high school and university days. The rests are guests from Jiyeon's side which Jinyoung only knows very few of them. 

The song of Byun Jinsub accompanies him throughout the night; bring him back to the day when he proposed Jiyeon to become his lifelong partner.

* * *


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jinyoung proposes Jiyeon to be his long-life soulmate.

_**Seolnam Theatre, Seoul.** _   
_**Six months ago.** _

Heavy rain poured from the darkened sky along with the strikes. Due to the recent typhoon season, it was expected that all areas in Seoul will be flooded with rain for at least the next 48 hours. Citizens were advised to stay inside to prevent any injuries resulted from the typhoon behaviour. 

Among the people who were lining in front of Seolnam Theatre, there were Jinyoung and Jiyeon who came all the way from Kwangju to spent time for a movie date, and now both of them were drenched in the rain because they shared little space on the shelter.

The beautiful spring green midi dress which Jiyeon highly valued was stained with mud after an irresponsible driver drove his taxi with maximum speed and splashed mud from the puddle in front of the theatre.

She was about to catch the taxi but thankfully Jinyoung stopped her from doing so. He even took off his jacket to cover her legs that shaking from the cold.

"Next time, you should check the weather first." She mumbles to her boyfriend who was clasping his hand in front of the chest. The loud sound from the rain might prevent Jinyoung from hearing Jiyeon, so he didn't even see her face.

With his wet thin maroon shirt and messy hair that totally soaked in water, he looked very pitiful. Thus, Jiyeon slowly approached him to grab his trembled hands by the hope she could transfer some heat, although she knew her hands were as cold as his.

"Aren't you cold? Why bother to take off the jacket for me?" 

Jinyoung answered with his trembling lips. "So people cannot see your skirt." 

Even when they moved somewhere inside, he still trembling so much that Jiyeon had to specifically asked for a bucket of warm water to the waiter of the restaurant.

Without a single hesitation, she dipped his hands into the bucket while her hands tried to melt off cold from Jinyoung's face with a warm towel. After 5 minutes, his pale face turned reddish. 

"Thank you, Jiyeon-ah." 

"Don't mention it." She got rid of the bucket in front of Jinyoung. "We are a couple, so it is normal for me to take care of you while you take care of me." 

The smell of warm sujebi diverted their attention in an instant. While munching on the food, they exchanged reviews on the movie they've just watched together.

Normally, they would talk lightly about the story or the plot, but today was different since it was a movie that Jiyeon, the hardcore fan of Christopher Nolan, has waited for so long. She went ecstatic on how cool was the script, the directing, and even the role of sound mixer that Jinyoung has to remind her not to forget breathing.

For some people, she sounded annoying but he found it rather amusing, just like how she would be super excited to hear him reviewed the recent book he read. 

Jinyoung could dare to say that Jiyeon is the answer for the pray he desperately wished all these times. 

He didn't hope for someone who possesses a dazzling beauty, mesmerizing figures, or abundant wealth; he just wants someone who can match his frequency. And he found it within Jiyeon with how effortless she went to talk with him every day despite their endless schedules.

"Jinyoung Oppa, please eat the peas as much as you want." She kept putting the peas on Jinyoung's bowl as if it was his favorite dish. "You know, peas can help to develop more cells on your brain." 

"Be less picky, Jiyeon-ah." His face bloomed a warm smile. "I thought you are the one who needed it the most." 

"Don't worry; I've got enough cells on my brain."

More and more peas coming to his bowl. 

"Oh! There's something in your face." Jiyeon suddenly points out her man's face.

"What?" Jinyoung urgently wiped his mouth. "Is it the sauce?" 

"Nope. It's the perfection on your face." 

Even every flimsy flirt from Jiyeon always had him in awe. He couldn't help but laughs at every of her dull humor. What do you call that culture? It's called a whipped culture. If one of Jinyoung's friends knew this, he'd be totally knocked out. 

After the sujebi date, the couple moved to the bus station as it's almost past 9PM and Jiyeon had to return to the hospital.

All of sudden, while walking to the nearest bus station, Jiyeon's feet stopped in front of the claw machine. She didn't have any coin at the moment so she runs to the nearby supermarket to change her money.

It took her two minutes to come back with a heavy pocket filled with coins. 

"Let's play," she asked Jinyoung who looked confused. "What do you think about betting?" 

"Betting? Are you kidding me?" Jinyoung refuted. "I was a good gambler, FYI." 

" _Was_ ," she echoed what Jinyoung said. "Was as in the past; now watch me batter your record, Sir." 

"Okay. What's good for the bet?" 

"Hmm… Something that doesn't involves money? For example, the loser should grant the winner's wish. It is open for anything; just think of everything that can be done without money."

"Call." 

However, it seems like only bad luck followed Jiyeon on that day. She failed miserably in front of Jinyoung who continuously won five dolls from each of his magical attempts.

The moment she realized she had fucked up the game, she knew Jinyoung would probably make good use of his advantage. That is a lesson learned from our game master Jiyeon, who should not have that exaggerated confidence, to be wiser when deciding things.

"I won!" He shouted in front of his knocked out girlfriend. "Now, Jiyeon, say the words. Say that you would grant every of my wishes." 

She cannot help but cast the spell. "Park Jinyoung, tell me your wishes." 

Little she knew that moment will change the entire future of them. Park Jinyoung, whom the shirt has been dried a bit by the help of the night wind, chant out the wish which he hid for only God knows how long it was. 

"Jiyeon, I want you to grant my wish to marry you." 

Time suddenly stopped for a while in Jiyeon's universe. It was as if the whole world abruptly pause the second Jinyoung opened his mouth.

She hoped that was an accidental misheard, turned out that he meant every word of it. Park Jinyoung really must be out of his mind.

"Haha…" Her laugh gradually faded. "You are such a tease, Jinyoung; I won't fall into your trick this time. Quick tell me, what's your wish?" 

"It is what it is," he responded while smiling. 

"Jinyoung, you must not be in your sane mind. Did you sneakily drink alcohol behind me? Considering the fact that you were with me all day long, I doubt you are drunk right now so what's possible to cause you to say such…holy words?"

She looked at the depth of Jinyoung's pair of endearing eyes, searching for any clues that might led her to any clues that this was purely a trick but alas, it was never found.

Sincerity was the only thing she found when their gazes met each other. A little sigh barely escaped from Jiyeon's lips. She was supposed to be on a cloud nine when Jinyoung proposed to her just now but she just stood still while ruminating. 

Deciding to marry someone is not as easy as flipping the palm of your hand. It takes time as much as needed to wisely make up the long-life decision.

It was not like she would not want to marry Jinyoung; the truth is she would be more than willing to marry him but there were too many things running on her head. 

"I do, Jinyoung. I do."

Yes, she could not think straight. _She was insane_. 

"...You do?" 

"Yes, fool. I do! I do! I do! How many times I have to tell you that I do want to marry you, Park Jinyoung who owns all the stars in my life?"

The way she blurted out an answer in a span of five minutes was never expected by Jinyoung. For seconds, he only stared at his girl who tried her best to hide her reddens cheeks behind his jacket.

He finally managed to grab his sanity when Jiyeon snatched the dolls from his hands as a substitute for a non-existent ring that was supposed to be given when proposing someone. All the words he has prepared for Jiyeon's response, be it rejection or agreement, was instantly fleeing out of the space. 

Not a single word can fully express how Jinyoung felt so instead of making it long; he just said a word that represents all the gratitude and happiness in him. 

"Thank you, Jiyeon-ah." 

* * *


	4. Flashback #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to a marriage was never a smooth sail. Jinyoung asked permission from Jiyeon's dad to marry his cherished daughter while facing the issues from people surrounding them.

Who would think that their journey began to face a rocky road after Jinyoung proposed to Jiyeon?

It was such a dramatic mess that the two had arrived at a point where they need to re-think their decision, started from both of their parents who disagreed with the marriage plan, particularly Jiyeon's dad. 

So on one harsh cold winter night, Jinyoung drove from Kwangju to Jiyeon's parents' house in Mokpo only to ask her dad for a round of drink. Fortunately, he agreed and even asked Jinyoung to go to a nearby street food stall.

On a normal day, Jinyoung will prohibit himself from drinking soju, simply because he has low toleration of alcohol excepts for wine. But tonight, he voluntarily lifted his own ban for the sake of his marriage. 

During the conversation, Jinyeong thought he Jiyeon's dad would stop him from marrying his daughter, turned out he poured what was weighing his heart upon hearing the marriage news.

He was never opposing Jinyoung for his family and career background, rather he was worried because he wanted her daughter to build a stable career first.

At this point, Jinyoung could totally understand it; he knew it very well on how rough the road Jiyeon took for her medical career, moreover, she was just merely a second-year resident who lives under night shifts and emergency calls.

By the mix of highly diplomatic skill and sweet words as the topping, Jinyoung easily won over permission from Jiyeon's dad to marry his daughter. 

The next problem came from the person around their work circle. During their early dating stage, many were shocked by the fact that a resident doctor could find time to date a man, let alone the fact that the man she dated is a firefighter.

They doubted such relationship will work out just because of their perception that those professions are the busiest among the others; therefore the couple will rarely see each other even after married to each other. Both Jinyoung and Jiyeon shared the same headache on the issue from the people around them.

"So tell me, what's wrong with it?" Jackson asks a friend who badmouthing Jinyoung's decision on a gathering he attended. The friend was someone that knew Jinyoung since high school but as long as Jackson remembers, he was not very close with Jinyoung. 

"No, I didn't say Jinyoung made a bad decision." 

"Then why did it sound like you are laughing on him?" 

"Just because? Hey, why you're so nervous, Jack? We're just wishing him happiness."

"But I heard it different." 

"Maybe you're just sensitive." 

No, he was not being sensitive. Jackson never engages a person who has the tendency to badmouthing other people that not so close to them, moreover mocking his close friend.

But he didn't want to make a fuss, thus he left the friend on confusion and called over the gangs to have a drink at a pub. When he met Jinyoung, he voiced the utter disappointment over people who mocked on Jinyoung's marriage news. 

"It's okay, Seun-ah," Jinyoung patted his friend's back to calm his anger down. "You know that such opinion won't let us down."

"I knew it won't make you upset but how about Jiyeon? She'd probably upset with how many harsh words she received for this news." 

"Yeah, I saw her head hung low for the rest of this week," Mark jumped into the conversation after gulped down his favorite Chateau wine. "She didn't say much about it but I knew she had a hard time considering some senior doctors belittled her during the lunch break. They said she still too young to married and how it won't work between you two. Seriously, they are that heartless." 

Jinyoung couldn't help but feel restless upon Mark's story about Jiyeon.

As the atmosphere got heavy, Jaebeom who was in charge of dad jokes among them, tried to throw some lame jokes to Yugyeom and Bambam. The sadness in the younger face eventually melts down by hearing laughter from his supportive friends.

He knew that everything will be okay.

* * *


	5. D-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day for JJ Couple.

_**Back to the present day. Jinyoung's apartment.** _   
_**D-6 before the Wedding day.** _

"Jinyoung, are you asleep?" 

Jiyeon loudly whispers while sneakily made her entry to Jinyoung's apartment. Of course, there's is no answer from the owner since it is 1AM in the morning when normal people are supposed to be in their beautiful dreamland already. 

Her steps immediately stop once she enters the living room and found the picture of her fiancé uncomfortably sleeping on the table together with invitations and pens surrounding his head.

The feeling of guilt rushed over her head in an instant, pondering how tired Jinyoung must be to write names on a stack of invitations by himself. 

The first instinct going to her is to wrap Jinyoung in a mint-colored blanket stolen from his bedroom to keep his body warm. She also does not forget to put a tiny pillow under Jinyoung's cheeks to prevent him from pressing his face, which sometimes Jiyeon called as an asset, against the cold granite table.

Even with all the fuss she made while walking back and forth from Jinyoung's bedroom to the living room, he does not budge even for an inch. Jiyeon has no idea whether she has to be grateful that he finally sleeping sound or is worried if Jinyoung actually passed out. But judging from the soft snoring, he is just having a good sleep. 

"Why you are so diligent," Jiyeon scanning through the invitations one by one. "No wonder you were a top student along with Mark back in the day. Really, you made me look like a loser, you know." 

Even though her body is aching here and there, she voluntarily picked up the pen to finish what Jinyoung has started.

In the next 10 minutes, only the sound of pen stroking against the rough surface of paper can be heard along with Jinyoung's snore. 

The next morning, the smell of thick bone soup spreading throughout the big apartment, successfully waking the big boss up from his sweet dreams. Jinyoung opened his sleepy eyes, trying to grasp his wandering soul while his sharp nose catching some delicious smell from the kitchen.

_Wait, I didn't cook anything last night, right? Where this smell comes from?_

His eyes widened over the blanket and tiny pillow which accompanied him all night. Who in the world put all these things on him? No way they were marching to his body by themselves right? 

As soon as he lifted his head to look into the kitchen, he saw a familiar figure standing in front of the electric stove while sipping a lad of thick bone broth. His cracked voice called the person's name.

"Jiyeon? What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, Mr. Park is back!" She answers from the kitchen. "How was your sleep? I bet you had a very nice sleep." 

With his lumpy steps and hair as messy as a bird nest, he approached her to watch the cooking class from her back. "At what time you arrived here?" 

"Ummm… 1 AM?" 

"And how do you know my apartment's password?" 

" _Seriously_ , Jinyoung?" Her back turns so she can face him directly. "Do you think I won't be able to _guess_ your damn apartment password?" 

"What is it?" 

"Ouch, such an impostor. _It's the wedding date_." 

An endearing smile surges on his lips. "That's my smartass girlfriend." 

"I know, right?" 

"What are you cooking?" he curiously peeked at the stainless steel pot above the stove. 

"Your favorite thick bone soup. I already cook rice too."

"Do I have a cow bone on my refrigerator?" 

"Yeah, and gosh, I had to check whether it's still edible or not. How long you have stored it in there?" 

"About two weeks? No idea, Mom just stacked it there when she came here." 

A big flick smoothly landed on Jinyoung's wide forehead. "For real though, start cooking whatever ingredients on your refrigerator, otherwise they all will be rotten and ended up poisoning you."

"No problem as long as I have you as my doctor." 

She pinches Jinyoung's waist. "Go prepare the utensils."

"Meanie." 

The two eat their delicious breakfast while talking about various subjects such as the recent book that Jinyoung reads and movie recommendation. They tried hard to avoid the upcoming marriage subject as it can make the atmosphere goes awkward. 

The first person to finish the meal is Jiyeon as she has to come back to the hospital for her awaited morning roll. After cleaning up her own utensils, she goes to the bathroom to wash while Jinyoung tidies up the mess. 

"Want me to drop you at the hospital?" he interferes Jiyeon who in the middle of putting some make-up to cover her dark circles. 

"Nah, it's okay, I'll catch a taxi." 

"Can I drop by the hospital later?" 

"Sure, you said you want to see Mark and Woori." 

"Alright, I'll text you." 

With her high ponytail and a light touch of makeup, she is ready to get off work. Her fiancé walking her down to the apartment's lobby and waiting for the taxi together.

She was looking at her reflection on her phone screen to ensure her ponytail is in sleek when she sensed an intense stare from her left side. It was from Jinyoung's eyes which staring at her without blinking. 

"What?" she asked. "Am I that beautiful?" 

"Hey, did you even sleep last night?" 

"I did, why?" 

"For how long?" 

"I don't know, maybe 2 hours?" 

"Gosh," he dramatically sighed upon Jiyeon's answer. "Look at how dark the circles under your eyes. It still amazes me to know that you can survive despite how little times you had to sleep." 

"Nah, I'm barely survived. Not like sleeping late is my hobby, but it's just that I have been adjusted to this hellish routine. Two hours sleeping is a luxurious privilege for a mere resident like me."

The sound of a taxi honking twice interrupted their lovely bicker in the morning. Jiyeon cheerfully waving her hands to Jinyoung who stood near the lobby's door.

"Can you please wash the pot for me? Thanks, babe, I'll see you soon!" 

Later in the afternoon, after greeting a patient's parents in front of the ICU, Jiyeon opening a message from Jinyoung.

> [From: Cutie patootie]
> 
> Are you busy? If not, can you pick me up in front of the ER? Please make it fast because I don't bring an umbrella with me.

At Jinyoung's message, Jiyeon rushes to the ER with her ever top speed through the crowd while carrying her peach umbrella.

The scene of her opening the umbrella above Park Jinyoung's tall figure reminds her of a similar past event that can be said, the event that unravels their destiny.

"Jinyoung-Oppa, you've arrived?"

* * *


	6. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the days when JJ Couple met each other.

It was a gloomy evening with severe rain flooded all areas of Kwangju when Jiyeon arrived at a steak house near the bus station. She would not be here if it's not for Mark and Woori who asked her on a 'blind date' which they have exclusively set up for her and one of Woori's friends.

"Here comes our superstar," Woori welcomed her colleague who drying up her beige midi dress with a big hug. "Come and take your seat. Is the rain that bad? Oh, look at you and your wet beautiful dress."

"Yeah, thank you," Jiyeon answered. "Why I even willing to go with you guys on this rainy day is a question that will peg my head for the rest of this week. Anyway, have you guys ordered a menu?"

"No, we just arrived not too long ago," said Mark.

"Good. I want something quick to eat because this rain surely washes out all of the rice I've digested before I went here." She looked at the menu book and called a waiter. "One steak hamburger for me and please make it fast."

"Yes, Ma'am."

While wiping the water on her dress with a tissue she stole at the front door, she asked Woori and Mark about the other guest that was supposed to be here already.

"He's on his way," Woori replied after checking her phone. "He just texted me that he'll be late for five minutes as he is stuck with the traffic jam in front of Kwangju SBS building right now."

But even after they ate all of the dishes, Woori's friend still not showing up on the restaurant that she began to feel anxious.

She kept calling him but only a machine answered her calls. Mark also helped his girlfriend to reach out to her friend who later Jiyeon knew as one of Mark's friends too.

They kept waiting for about 20 minutes until the owner of the restaurant politely asked them to leave the spot since it was closing time.

"I'm sorry, Jiyeon-ah," said Woori with uncomfortable looks on her pale face. "And I'm sorry too on behalf of my friend. I don't know why he doesn't want to pick up my call because I thought he was fine when he was asked to join me in this dinner."

"It's okay, you two don't have to feel guilty. I'm sure he has his own reason for cannot make his promise to come here. Now that the night goes darker, what if you two go home already?"

"And you?" asked Mark. "You will not go home?"

Jiyeon shakes her head twice. "I promised Yura to fill up her position tonight so I will head out to hospital right now."

"Alright then. We are sorry to interrupt your supposed-to-be rest time."

"Fuck you, Woori, do I ever had any time to sleep haha…" Jiyeon prepared to leave the restaurant. "Thank you anyway for having me at your dinner. I know I'm such a third wheel but it's nice to bother a clingy couple sometimes. Have a good night, you two!"

"Hey, you brought your umbrella with you, right?"

Jiyeon showed her treasured peachy umbrella to Mark. "I always have her in my bag. See you later, alligator!"

The severe rain was not stopping yet, instead, it was raging along with the big thunder. The main street in front of the restaurant slowly became quiet as people busy looking for a shelter to protect them from the raging rain.

But no matter how harsh the rain could be, it couldn't stop Jiyeon, who ran with her peachy umbrella to catch a bus heading to Kwangju hospital.

And then, she bumped into a man who carelessly standing beside the bus station. She was ready to throw a fit when she realized his olive coat was severely drenched in the rain.

She found it even strange by how the man standing far from the shelter, which she guessed he was waiting for something or someone. But why he didn't keep himself dry under the shelter remained as a mystery for Jiyeon.

Sometimes, her feet acted up faster than her brain. Suddenly she already shared some of her umbrella beside him.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but I have an urgency to share my umbrella with you. Are you okay with it?"

No answer from the opposite party.

"Okay then, if there's no complaint, I will take it as a yes."

Fuck the time she was supposed to spent at the ER; she still stands firm holding her umbrella for him. They stayed in the same position for about 15 minutes before the man finally turned his back.

At the intense gaze behind his thin glasses, Jiyeon could feel goosebumps on the back of her neck. She never encountered such a fierce gaze mixed with emptiness and sadness from a man. He was furious, Jiyeon could 100% give the receipt.

But somehow he looked very familiar.

"Aren't you Woori's friend?" she asked while staring at his gaze. "Lee Woori, do you know her? Are you her friend who is supposed to meet her tonight at the steak house?"

The gaze of him still piercing into Jiyeon's heart. "Could you please soften your gaze for me? It's somewhat scary for my weak heart."

He really softens his gaze after hearing a request from Jiyeon though his jaw still clenched. "How do you know Lee Woori?"

"Apparently I am that friend who will be set up as your blind date mate."

"Blind date?"

"Didn't Woori tell you that?"

"I don't recall joining a blind date session."

"Oh yeah, maybe these cruel raindrops hit your brain hard so you forget to have such a meeting," Jiyeon said without noticing the change in Jinyoung's facial expression. "Anyway, are you waiting for someone or something?"

"No, I don't wait for anything or anyone."

"Then why did you stand here? You know, moving your butt a bit to the shelter won't harm you in a bad way."

He didn't know if it was due to the error on his brain or he actually dropped his level of humor but he slightly laughed at Jiyeon's grandpa joke. Even Jiyeon looked surprised over the sudden reaction from the man.

"Bro, I think the rain did bad damage on you since you are mindlessly laughing on my lamest joke ever," Jiyeon shakes her head. "I don't know whether I should be happy or sad to gain new fans."

"I was watching over someone."

"Eh? You… what?"

"I was watching over someone who cheated on me and just left with her new boyfriend as if I am nothing."

So that's why there were sad and disappointment found in Jinyoung's eyes which as deep as the Pacific Ocean. She awkwardly rubbed her neck as she didn't know how to respond to this mellow story.

Knew that their position now was beyond awkward, he turned his back again looking at the empty street while holding Jiyeon's beloved umbrella.

And so that's how rain will always take a part in their future journey.

* * *


	7. Still D-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ Couple had a lunch together with the Power couple

The two arrived at the packed cafeteria for their late lunch. Although it is passed the time for a break, the cafeteria is still as busy as lunchtime. They lined up behind professors from Neurology which seems just ended a meeting on a mid-age patient.

How did they know it? Because Jiyeon is a sneaky eaves-dropper who sharpens her listening skill to capture any useful and not so useful information from the trusted source. 

"I saw what you are doing," Jinyoung smirked on how his fiancée behaves. "No wonder you are so quick to absorb all materials during the exam period." 

"Shut up, Jinyoung, I did what I should have to," she refuted. "I will sell this information for my colleagues at neurology and then grab all the cash to buy myself some expensive dessert at Martha's." 

He just nodded his head without saying much. Since this small cafeteria is quite crowded, they cannot find a table. A few minutes later, they've managed to land one near the kitchen door.

There's still no sign of the power couple to come meeting them here so they decided to start savoring the recommended menu for today: the crystal clear tofu soybean soup, fragrant bulgogi, freshly looking vegetable skewer, and the shooting pear juice as drink compliment. 

"Yow, the prodigy J-Y-P in the house!" Someone came from behind of Jinyoung's back while shouting Jinyoung's initial in a swagger tone.That tone reminds him of one of his friend from Thailand, Bambam, who possess the same energy. His plan to surprise the couple is failed miserably due to their indifferent reaction. 

"You guys eating already?" asked Woori who carried a tray full of her foods. 

"Yeah, we gotta feed the hungry worms inside our stomach before they explode," Jiyeon calmly responded to her friends. 

"What makes you so long? You guys had a surgery session?" asked Jinyoung. 

"Mark had a general surgery session while I had an emergency 5-years old patient in the ER. He had a high fever since last night so I and the team had to arrange some check-ups with other departments." 

"Busy and booked, I see." 

"Unlike you who looked like having plentiful free time these days. What are you doing here, Jinyoung?" 

"Because Mark wanted to see me." 

"Yeah, I asked him to come," Mark jumped in the conversation while munching his snack. 

"I thought you want to see him grab a drink together," said Jiyeon. 

"Nah, we'll do it tomorrow." Jinyoung switched the conversation to his friend. "You can join tomorrow, right?" 

"Yep, I have my schedule free for you." 

"What you guys up to?" Jiyeon interrupts the boys.

"A bachelor party," Mark answered after cleansing his throat with his favorite pear juice. "Me and the others are going to throw a party before you snatch him from us." 

"Wow, you guys just about to give Jinyoung a bachelor party?" His girlfriend side-eyeing the boys. 

"Yeah, you girls are not doing it?" 

"We did! I think it was around last month? Am I correct, Jiyeon-ah?" Her friend Jiyeon nodded at her question. "Yeah, that was when we had to struggle dividing between our private life and this life."

Woori's answer had the boys' jaws dropped at the same time.

"Wait, last month?" Jinyoung's eyebrows curled up in confusion. "Wasn't it too early for a bachelorette party?" 

"Excuse you, you guys should remember that your girlfriends are the busiest girls on the earth. Time was our biggest enemy at that time; even this bitch almost canceled our invitation to the hotel at the last minute because there was a serious car accident. Thank God, someone came up to cover and let her have the party she deserves before you officialize her to be the madam of the household."

"Agree, agree," Jiyeon responded accordingly.

"Wah, girls really are something else." 

The relationship between the four actually is not that complex. They get knew to each other mainly because of Mark and his wide friendship network. 

As what has been told in the early part of this story, Jiyeon is a long-time best friend with Mark; they first knew each other when they were forced to be in the same group of homework back in their last year of junior high school.

As for Jinyoung and Woori, they are old neighbors with houses next to each other who befriended over a catfight for grilled sausage. She is also a best friend for his second older sister so they knew each other very well. 

Meanwhile, Mark and Jinyoung were introduced by Jackson who recognized Mark from the taekwondo club. Along with the other four; Lim Jaebeom, Choi Youngjae, Bambam, and the youngest, Kim Yugyeom, they eventually formed a circle of their own friendship.

And Jiyeon 'accidentally' befriended with Woori after digging out on which woman Mark was dating during their final months of internship. 

In the middle of heated argumentation over the acidity level of Jinyoung's favorite wine brand, an emergency notification spread out from the speaker above their heads. An urgent call from ER looking for a doctor from General surgery to handle an emergency patient had the second-year resident instantly rushes to the ER, leaving her clueless fiancé behind with her two best friends. 

* * *


	8. D-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lavish bachelor party especially arranged ahead the Jinyoung's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by GOT7's Tourlog ep. 19. Go watch it for the reference :)

_**Jinyoung's apartment, Kwangju.** _   
_**D-5 to the Wedding Day.** _

"Okay, guys. First of all, _what the heck?_ " 

That was the first word that comes out from Jinyoung's mouth after he opened the door. He barely recognizes his boring-yet-calming apartment because all of the bling decoration Bambam put on every corner of his nest.

He should have known the fact that having Bambam, the hard-core partygoers, in the group means the party will be lavish and full of over the top decoration. 

"Welcome home, cheater!" Bambam throws confetti to Jinyoung's confused face. Exactly, he knows how to have his Hyung tightly catch his nape.

"Alright, alright, sorry but I only speak the truth! You cheating on us because you are the first one who got married." 

"And here I thought we're gonna have a serene bachelor party," said Mark who came behind Jinyoung after finished his round at the hospital. "Where's Jaebeom?" 

"Going to the mart buying the forgotten home run balls," Yugyeom answered from the corner of the dining table. "Come and sit here, Jinyoung-Hyung. We have all of your favorite dishes and many bottles of alcohol. Let's get wasted tonight, everyone~!!!" 

"Congratulations, Jinyoung-ah!" Jackson put a Hawaiian flower necklace on Jinyoung's that popped up nowhere from his back. He smiled ear to ear upon celebrating his best friend's big day soon. "Now you are officially kicked out from Jaebeom hyung's lonely bachelor club."

"Say no more." The person mentioned immediately refuted to Jackson as he entered the apartment with a heavy plastic bag contains homerun ball and some other snacks for the younger.

He takes out one pack of homerun ball and hands it to Jinyoung as if it is as valuable as an Excalibur sword. "Congratulations on raising nervousness among these handsome bachelors because our parents will tattle us very soon." 

"For real though, my mom starts demands me a girlfriend," Youngjae protested while grabbing a cracker from the plastic bag. "She said I should follow Jinyoung hyung's step soon or else she would go to every neighborhood searching for a woman to marry me."

"Thank you for all your kind wishes, boys," Jinyoung patted each of his friends' shoulders. "May the Force be with you to guide you into this blessed path soon." 

Ever since Jinyoung entered his own apartment, Yugyeom's curious eyes have been plastered on the big bag carried by the older. "What things you carry on your bag?"

"This?" Jinyoung showed his cream linen bag full of green bottles. "Jiyeon said she wants to give you all a present so she spent times on how to impress you all with a surprise. Here, take your own 2002 red wine."

"Wow, thank you! Please relay my gratitude to Jiyeon," said Jaebeom while scanning at the label of the expensive wine given by Jiyeon. "She must be very thoughtful to choose the perfect wine for us."

"No problem, Hyung. I'll make sure to relay it to her."

The sevens gathered around the wooden dining table full of various foods ranging from Chinese black noodles to Italian classic pizzas.

This party was entirely planned by Bambam, with the help from Jackson and Yugyeom who ordered all the foods, Youngjae lent his hand to install every decoration though he kinda sucks on it, snacks and drinks bought by Jaebeom, and lastly, it was funded by the royal donator of the year, Mark Yi-En Tuan.

Just kidding, they had their own portion in the joyful party dedicated to soon-to-be-groom Park Jinyoung. 

It is not the sevens party if they do not play the legendary game which almost broke the friendship every time they played it; the holy mafia game with Jaebeom as the leader. His favorite mafias are Jinyoung or Mark but this time he chooses the never-chosen potential mafias; Youngjae and Bambam. 

The rule is simple; two mafias will disguise and protect each other while trying to kill every citizen. Mafias will be the winner if they successfully killed half of the citizens, as in contrast, the citizen can be a winner if they get the mafias killed through voting. Though they have played it countless times, it is still thrilling every time they hung the head down during choosing the mafia session. 

After a long 25 minutes of nerve-wracking battle and never-ending accusations between the mafias and citizen, the winner is on the citizen's side due to Youngjae's "death" caused by Jackson's provocative opinion. The mafias are obliged to drink soju bottom-up as the penalty of getting caught by citizens. 

The night goes deeper as they gobbled a total of twelve bottles of drinks. Only Youngjae still looking fine munching his chips and fish while the other six are totally battered, especially Jinyoung and Yugyeom who cannot go more than one bottle of soju. 

Boys will be boys with all of their childish routines. Tired of playing mafia games, they moved to Jinyoung's comfortable couch to listen to a horrifying horror story from Thailand told by Bambam. 

That night's party wrapped up by sappy comments from the six congratulating the biggest decision that Jinyoung ever made in his life; marriage.

Starting from Jaebeom whom he knew the longest among the other five and ended up by the youngest among all of them, Yugyeom, who shed little tears from thinking that Jinyoung will abandon him once he had a child. Jinyoung patted the younger's back while playfully saying that even though he is married, he will not forget Yugyeom and the other five as he will need them to help him babysit through the day. 

"Ah wait, I also have something for you guys." Jinyoung disappears behind his room's door and comes back with a bunch of boxes in his hands. One by one, he hands the tuxedo wrapped in nude-colored boxes to his friends. 

"Oooh… Tuxedo!" Bambam shouted in awe. "With its white shirt!"

"I don't know how to say this properly but guys please wear that on the wedding day." 

"That's not proper either," said Mark on point. "Were you trying to ask us to be your best men?" 

"Sort of?" The soon-to-be groom scratches his head to hide the embarrassment. "Yeah, as what Mark has said, I want you guys to be the best men at my wedding."

"Of course, Jinyoung! We are beyond happy to be your best men," Jackson hugged his friend's shoulder. "Once again, congratulations! I am so happy to see you have found the purpose of your life in Jiyeon."

"Have a happy marriage, Jinyoung." Mark punched the younger's arm. "I can't believe the two closest persons in my life are going to marry each other. Hey, I deserve more than this for being you two's cupid guy, huh?"

"Okay so now guys," Jaebeom holds his half-emptied beer can in the air. "Let's have a toast. Towards the countdown of Jinyoung becomes the head of the household. Cheers!"

The six clink their own drinks with others. "Cheers!"

"Hahaha… Thank you, Jackson. Thank you, Mark-hyung, thank you, guys." 

"Now," Bambam cracked the disgustingly mushy scenes among the seven. "Can I ask you the Netflix password, Jinyoung-hyung? I need to catch up on some episodes I've been missing since last week."

"The answer is no, I will not share the password with each of you," Jinyoung replied after gulping down his favorite red wine from Jiyeon. "Or else, Jiyeon will be fuming all day." 

"Ah, so it's Jiyeon noona's account, huh?" The smirk on Bambam's face made Jinyoung feels restless. "I think I know exactly the password. Should I confirm it now…"

Jinyoung rushes to Bambam and snatches the phone from him before he can even open the app. "Not today, Bam. Try again next time." 

"Is it what it is?" he playfully asked the co-owner of the account. 

"No, don't you dare to tell them." 

"What's for the change?" 

"Uhm… A free coffee for a week?" 

"Only that? No fun." 

"And the bagels." 

"Make it higher." 

"And the desserts." 

"Almost there." 

Jinyoung lets out a heavy sigh knowing that his position is not good in front of Bambam who already smelled the scent of winning. "Okay then, free waffle too. All of them for a week." 

"That's my older brother." Bambam receives his treasured phone from the frowned older. 

* * *


	9. D-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when the incident happens.  
> Grab a tissue for some heartbreaking scenes.

_**Sangmu 119 Fire Station, Kwangju** _  
_**D-2 to the Wedding Day** _

The chilly breeze starts blowing in the early autumn, leaving all the madness behind during the extreme summer heat. Though the wind is a bit strong, it does not stop Jinyoung and his team to do their morning routine; wiping the fire trucks from any dust or stains.

Yesterday during the lunch break, he handed the wedding invitations to all his colleagues at Sangmu Fire Station and the response was not so bad; some were congratulating him while the others belittled his decision but he was already used to it till the point it just passed his ears like a wind. 

A curious colleague asked him while wiping the car. "Where you two will go for a honeymoon?" 

Actually, it is a bit rude to ask the question for someone who not so close, hence Jinyoung just goes with his business-like smile instead of giving him a lecture. The other older colleagues laughing in discreet over his muted reaction. 

When they are enjoying a break between the routine, suddenly the shrilly bell sounds ring throughout the station, signaling for an emergency situation. Kim Youwook, the leader of the Fire Control and Emergency Responder team, urgently gathers all of his men and prepares the squad to go to a mill in Kwangju's suburbs.

As a member of the Fire Control team, Jinyoung suited up in his fire controller uniform and quickly hop on the big car. 

It was such chaos when they arrived on the scene; a mill owned by the notoriously fast-moving consumer group company in Korea, Jaeil Group.

The loud sirens sound of ambulance, police car and fire truck blended together with people running and shouting in panic. They gathered in front of the building in the fire to read the copy of the blueprint given by one of the Facility Manager, tried to mapping the route for their task to shut the fire.

After a long discussion, they finally distributed the role. Jinyoung and his colleagues, Kwak Yeonjun and Bae Munjae, were assigned to deal with a big fire on the East Wing where the raw material was mostly situated there.

"Jinyoung, you go with Munjae inside to see if there's any person there," Yeonjun ordered their subordinates. "I will be at the entrance door to back you up." 

"Roger that." 

Then they disappeared from Yeonjun's sight into the thick smoke, each carrying three oxygen tubes for the victims.

Fire raging from left and right upon their entrance to the east wing. Jinyoung is in the front while Munjae battling the fire from his behind. They marched together into the storage room to check if there is any person who needs to be rescued. 

"I can't see any person here," said Jinyoung to his colleague. "I will check to the other room. Can you help to check the mid-wing?" 

"Sure." 

The two split into a different direction; Munjae to the mid-wing while Jinyoung walks closer to another storage room next to the room before. He peeked through the glass partition used for the employee to check the room; there is no sign of fire thus it is safe for him to enter. Before making his entrance, he ensures to report it to the frontliner. 

"Commander, Park Jinyoung's here." 

"Yes, Jinyoung. Go ahead." 

"I have checked the first storage room and there was not any sign of a person, so now I will move to the second storage room." 

"Alright, a manager just told me that probably there is a one or two person in the storage room. They are the raw material manager that happened to be there before the explosion."

"Copy that." 

"Keep me updated." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Upon hearing the information from the higher up, he proceeds to penetrate into the second storage room which the two staffs found in the back corner of the room.

He ambushes to lend the oxygen masks to them. When he asked the two staff if there is any person left in this storage room, they shake their heads. 

An explosion broke out in front of the storage room where Jinyoung and the victims were at, creating an impossible situation for them to escape this place. His gaze roaming around the room looking for any alternatives way but there is none. Not to mention the numbers of explosion matter surrounding this room so Jinyoung calls for his colleague. 

"Munjae-hyung, it's Jinyoung." 

"Jinyoung, where are you?" He can hear the sound of fire crackling behind Munjae. "I can't find anyone here in the mid-wing." 

"Hyung, I am trapped in the second storage with two staffs. I've already handed them the oxygen mask and there was an explosion just now." 

"I heard that. I will go to your place." 

"But hyung, the thing is…" The gaze of him starts wavering. "Here is not safe." 

"What do you mean?" 

Jinyoung stands up to distance himself from the staff. "There are too many flour sacks here with the particles scattered around the floor." 

"Are you serious?" 

"That's why I cannot open up the door." 

"How about an alternative exit?" 

"None. I cannot find any emergency exit in this room. What should I do hyung?" 

"Call the commander!" 

Following the advice, he quickly shifted to the Commander's radio to report the situation. 

"Sir, I have found the two employees at the second storage room." 

"How are they?" 

"In a good condition, Sir. But we have a problem here." 

"What is it?" 

"An explosion just happened near our place so we are trapped in this room. Besides," he glanced over the oximeter indicating oxygen in his own gear that gradually decreases.

"…we are running out of oxygen." 

"Oh my…"

"What should I do, Sir?" 

Before Jinyoung even get an answer from the upper, another explosion bombing from above of the room and hit the ceiling pretty hard. He quickly covered the victims, sacrificing his body to protect them.

Fortunately, only some crumbs hit his right shoulder and foot. 

But the problem is no longer about finding an emergency exit. Jinyoung anxiously examining the situation, not only because the fire starts to cover the whole wing but also the oximeter indicates that they only have little oxygen left in their tubes.

A staff pulls Jinyoung suit to tell him something terrible. 

"Sir, my oxygen is depleted." 

The other staff said the same. "Mine too." 

Only two tubes left, and one was Jinyoung's. As the life of the staff is more important, without a hesitant, he gives out his oxygen tube. The time keeps ticking, a bunch of thick smoke keeps filling the room, causing Jinyoung to suffer heavy dizziness from inhaling too much carbon dioxide.

Ignoring the pain, he continues to plan a way out and suddenly his eyes catch too much flour dust floating around the room. 

At that time, they only have a very slim chance to escape so he has no option besides evacuating them by the door. But he also well aware that opening the door will result in another incident since flour particles are sensitive to the explosion. 

A devastating dilemma drew his jumbled mind.

If they keep staying here, they will run out the oxygen without having an idea when the rescue team will find them, while there is no guarantee once he opens the door.

After some hard decisive minutes, he braces himself and the staff to escape, saying that the only way to run from this is they have to be brave enough to crash the burned debris.

Every step they took was meticulously calculated so they can safely arrive in the door. 

With his heart beating in nervousness, Jinyoung stands before the staff, reassuring the two that everything will be okay. He took a long breath before he made up his mind that this is the best way to save them. 

The door opened, inviting the fire to attack the room. The sound of the third explosion on the East Wing can be heard clearly from the outside.

The rescue team panicky dials Jinyoung who is in charge to rescue two staffs from East Wing but, alas, there is no answer. They also cannot be in touch with Kwak Yeonjun and Bae Munjae who in the same wing with Jinyoung.

And thus, they've lost the three. 

* * *

_**Kwangju College Hospital.** _  
  


A sudden unimaginable chaos takes over the calmness of Kwangju College Hospital's ER when numbers of ambulances keep coming like it never ends. Mark was in a deep sleep when the emergency bells waking him up. A loud announcement calling for all the interns and residents to handle an urgent situation from the explosion at Jaeil Group mills in the suburban. 

"What happened?" Mark asked an intern who looking for an IV drip. 

"An explosion at Jaeil Group, hyungnim." 

"Who are the victims? Staffs?" 

"I heard they are mostly staff and firefighters, but I don't know the exact detail of it."

As a fourth-year general surgery resident, he is assigned to assist his professor, Jo Yunhee, to perform emergency surgery on the explosion victims. An intern came to Mark to report about the patient he is about to operate.

Based on the chart, the victim was in serious condition; injured shoulders and right foot, a trauma on his lungs due to inhaling too much carbon dioxide, and much worse, experienced a minute of cardiac arrest on his way to the hospital. 

Along with the intern, he hurriedly meets the patient only to know that the man suffered such a dreadful tragedy, which later he operated on, is his own friend Park Jinyoung.

His legs suddenly feel numb. 

_So apparently, this is the feeling of saving the lives of your own best friend._

Most doctors will find it a burden when they have to perform surgery on their close acquaintance, but this is an emergency situation. He has no time to shed a tear.

Even when he assisted his professor to open up his friend's body, his posture remains calm until the end. He believes that by staying calm, his friend will be assured too. 

Jinyoung is placed in the ICU under an intense observation for the next 24 hours. Mark is in charge of him, so whenever he had time after surgery, he will visit Jinyoung to check his condition.

He is yet to tell Jiyeon, as he is worried if Jiyeon suddenly collapsed over this heartbreaking news. He also asks Woori, who hurriedly came over the ICU to see her best friend, to not text Jiyeon anything at least until Jinyoung can stabilize himself. 

"Poor him," Woori mumbles while watching Jinyoung. "When I first heard there was a fire incident at Jaeil Group's mill, I thought it won't be this serious until many became victims including him. I will not know how devastated Jiyeon upon seeing her fiancé in this state." 

"Please don't tell her yet, she won't be ready for this." 

"Speaking of which, where is she? I don't see her all day." 

"She was just getting off from work right before the ambulances breaking the ER."

"Phew, that was a close call."

But no matter how tight the couple hides the news, it will still break in many ways.

Apparently, Jiyeon was called back to the ER due to sudden fire incidents when she was about to boil her favorite ultra-spicy ramen. She accidentally read a list of victims in a board and found a familiar name among it; Park Jinyoung. She won't believe it at first so she quickly asked an intern which doctor assigned to handle a patient named Park Jinyoung. The innocent intern blurted Mark's name and telling her that the patient is still in the ICU after surgery. 

And that's how she met Mark and Woori who standing in front of Jinyoung. 

"Mark Yi-En Tuan." 

Someone coldly called Mark's full name. He recognizes that sound so he is not that surprised to find Jiyeon standing behind him. 

"Welcome." 

"How dare you! Why don't you tell me?" Jiyeon understandably deserves all the rights to get mad at her friend. 

"Hey, hey, calm down," he forced a smile though it does not do anything to his friend's anger. "I was about to tell you about this when his condition getting better." 

"I don't care, you should tell me as soon as possible. I am mad at you, Mark." Tears start flooding from the corner of the eyes which is directed to the most pitiful person lying in his sickbed. "How critical is his condition?" 

"We were able to stabilize him. The injuries were not so bad but due to the trauma in his lungs, he is in an unconscious state," Mark explaining the conditions while cautiously looking at her. "His right foot was also suffered from one-degree burnt. An emergency responder told me that thanks to the steel door, the injuries can be minimalized." 

" _Minimalized_ ," she repeats after Mark. "What is there can be said as minimal?" 

She cannot stop looking at her pitiful fiancé even after Woori drag her out due to the limited time they have when visiting ICU. She squeezes Jinyoung's hand before leaving him battling alone with himself.

> _You can do it, I believe in you, Jinyoung._

* * *


	10. On Our (postponed) Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day they were supposed to marry each other

_**Kwangju College Hospital** _   
_**D-Day** _

After battling a difficult battle for 36 hours at the ICU, Jinyoung finally moved to the regular room. During those times, Jiyeon never even once failed to be the first visitor of the ICU only to see if Jinyoung is getting better.

She was beyond excited when Woori met her in the hall and told that her man finally waking up from his long nap. With light steps, she strides over the room pretending she never know the incident. 

"Today was supposed to be our wedding day, but what are you doing here, Grandpa?" Kang Jiyeon who standing in the door, playfully asked her fiancé, Park Jinyoung. "I know you love me but please don't be clingy like this."

The man, who lazily laid his back on the hospital bed, smirked. "You are the one who being clingy, though?" 

"Am I?" She walks closer to the patient who welcomed her with a big hug. "Maybe."

"Yeah, I heard your colleagues talked about how hard you bawled your eyes while looking at the unconscious me." 

Her cheeks reddened immediately. "You heard that?" 

"With my healthy ears," he nodded. "Why don't you just confess that you love me with all your heart, huh?" 

"You want it so bad?"

"I think so." 

"Then Park Jinyoung, I love you. I love you to the sun and back. I'm back because apparently, I tend to gravitate towards something hot, and the fact that you are hotter than the sun makes me gravitated to you." She pokes Jinyoung's tall nose bridge. "Please don't be sick again, otherwise, I will ask the Director to move me into ob-gyn so I can't be the one who takes care of you." 

His laugh resonates throughout the room. "I love you too, Kang Jiyeon, please don't be an ob-gyn resident, because you will be the patient of ob-gyn rather than be the doctor." 

"HEY!" 

"Why?" he teased her. "Won't you be regularly visiting ob-gyn in the future?" 

"But I still want to give birth in the house," Jiyeon plays with Jinyoung's messy hair. "You know, that infamous water birth method. I heard it less painful than the traditional one." 

"We can do that too." 

"Is a pair of twin good?" 

"Oh my gosh, stop it you two," Woori interrupted the couple from the door. "It's not like you two gonna be married today."

"Just let us be, jealous bitch," Jiyeon sulked at her friend who ruined the romantic mood between the couple. "Anyway, where is your dearest soulmate, the mighty Mark?"

"You don't check your phone yet?" 

"What?" She reached her white gown only to find there is a total of 17 missed calls from Mark. "I'm doomed! I totally forget I swapped schedule with him! Dammit, why don't you chase me sooner??" 

"Then, if she chased you sooner, what will happen?" Mark appeared behind his girlfriend, looking tired and daunted from running duties from the ER. "You've got me running like a madman in the ER. Jinyoung, you should scold your crazy girlfriend." 

"I did, hyung, don't worry."

"How?" 

He again puts a smirk on his ethereal handsome face. "By stopping her from swerving lane into the ob-gyn." 

"Eww!" The couple responded disgustingly. "You are such a sap." 

" _Us_ ," Jinyoung corrects Mark's word while embraced his shy fiancée to show the world of how lovable their relationship. "We are sappier together."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewwww~ This is my first fic written in English + trying to swerving into fluff haha  
> Enjoy the story :)


End file.
